A Different Kind of Wedding
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Sequel to A different kind of vacation. Sheik and Link are back in,Hyrule with friends and family in tow. They are ready to plan their wedding and settle down with their son. But when have things ever been that easy for them? Weird things start happening and Ganon looks suspicious. Whose terrorizing Hyrule and keeping them from getting married? Link and Male Sheik yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Hello dear readers. Welcome to A Different Kind of Wedding. I warn you, the first few chapters will be boring, but it's necessary to set the scene for everything that will be unfolding. I do hope the old people who have been there since the first story, and the newer readers, will come to enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed having it plague my mind since the last story! What a great way to start off a new year!**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC's. **

They were in Hyrule. Standing in the Temple of Time. Everyone stood there, as Zelda ran straight to Sheik and Link and wrapped her arms, as best she could, around them.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She cried.

They both enveloped her in a hug. It was so nice to see her safe and sound. She looked down, and saw a little blonde boy, and she pulled away from them.

"Oh my Goddess, is this him? Oh, why am I asking you two?" Zelda put her hands on her knees, and bent to the boys level "Are you Nolan, little one?"

Nolan bowed deeply "Yes, your Grace."

She waited for him to stand straight, and embraced him "I'll have none of that. These two boys are like my brothers. You will call me Aunt Zelly or Auntie is fine too."

He froze at the initial embrace, but relaxed. It felt so nice being embraced by a woman. It was normal, and made him happy. He loved his dads, yes, but he was accustomed to a womans soft touch.

"The entire kingdom will be addressing you informally if you keep this up Your Grace." Impa said, walking up behind the princess.

Anji was gone is a flash of blue. She jumped up into Impa's arms. Impa caught the girl with ease. Her stoic mask cracked into a smile.

"Hmm, traditional young Sheikah garb. You must be Anji."

"Yes ma'am. It's an honor to finally meet you." She hugged Impa.

Sheik was shocked to see Impa easily embrace the girl. He was equally shocked when she scooped up Nolan into her arms as well.

"You must be my new nephew. How curious. You share no blood, and yet you resemble your fathers quite strikingly."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aunt Impa."

"Such manners. Tell me, who was your mother?"

"Aveil, Leader of the Gerudo pirates."

"She did well. You are well behaved."

"Thank you ma'am. I hope to do her proud even in the afterlife."

Zelda walked over, and nodded to Knil and Kiehs. "Knil, I believe you are called now. Welcome...back, I suppose. You are done causing us trouble?"

"Sure am Princess. I'm here to attend a wedding, and assist you in any way possible." Knil replied with a smirk.

She walked over the the one beside him "How amazing. You look like Sheik. Kiehs correct?" Zelda asked.

Kiehs wrapped her in a hug "Yes, that's right. I'm delighted to meet you."

"Oh, and affectionate! I adore you already." She looked at the pink haired boy, who was nervously playing with his braided hair.

"Nayroedin?" She asked softly.

His face lit up with a heavy blush, and he bowed "Greetings, your majesty. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. I do hope you will allow me to acquire a fountain in your kingdom."

Zelda stifled a laugh "So formal. Calm down, you aren't on trial!"

He grabbed his cheeks "I'm sorry. I'm very new at meeting people, and I get very nervous."

Zelda gasped "My Goddesses," she snatched his hand with her own "Why do you have a Triforce on your hand?"

"Princess. Perhaps this isn't the time?" Impa said. She had set the children down, and was speaking with Kafei and Anju.

"You are correct. You must be famished. Let's return to the castle. Someone is dying to meet you!"

"Sheik...we never told Knil about Ganon." Link whispered.

"Oh Goddesses. We should inform him." Sheik replied.

The entire group followed Zelda. Link pulled Knil over, and whispered something in his ear.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He yelled in Link's face.

Everyone looked at him, and his pale cheeks darkened "Sorry! I shouldn't speak like that in front of ladies." Everyone resumed walking, and Knil turned back to Link "Tell me you're kidding! This is some damn sick joke."

"I wish I could! It's the truth please, please try to be nice! Actually technically you only remember since you are an immortal being. If I stripped his powers...then you were never created for evil. Or you were but...wait a minute! I'm confused!" Link ran over to Impa "How did Sheik and I meet?"

"Same way as before. You still had to awaken the sages, for the sword to have the power to strip Ganon of his. "

"So he still made Knil on an alternate...alternate time line"

"Correct."

"I am so confused!"

"Try not to make sense of it, Hero. It's better to, how they say, go with the flow."

Link snickered "That's exactly what they say. Thanks. I learned a long time ago to not question magic. I just wanted to make sure Sheik and I met the same way."

They finally made it to the castle. Nathaniel, Zelda's best assistant, was there to greet them.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Hyrule. Sheik, Link, I am pleased to see you doing well."

"You as well, Nathaniel." Sheik said.

"Welcome back boys Greetings to everyone else." A deep voice said, and two heroes, and their shadows, visibly paled and flinched. Link gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Lord Ganon...it's a pleasure to see you doing well."

Ganon walked over, and clapped Link on the shoulder "We have such a long history. I think you can call me Ganon, yes?"

Link's internal mind, and external mouth were completely separated. Internally, he thought 'Not on your life! I don't want to feel close to you in any way!' Externally he said "Sure. Sounds fair, as long as you call me by my name too."

Sheik went to give Link a look, but at seeing his fake smile, just shuddered. That was probably more terrifying then his glare of hatred. Or even the look on his face as the fierce diety.

"Nathaniel, can you round up some servants to take everyone to their rooms? Oh, Kafei, Link, do the children need to room with you?"

Link shook his head "Nope, just with each other. Anji and Nolan are very close, and she is a source of comfort to him. I know it seems strange, but they care for another."

Zelda looked over at the two children. As if to prove Link's point, the two were holding hands while looking around excitedly. "Oh, alright. How many rooms do you need?"

Link thought for a moment, and counted on his fingers "Four."

Nathaniel had ESP. Link was sure of it. He showed up with three other servants.

"Everyone, please unpack, and enjoy some down time before lunch." Zelda said sweetly, as a servant grabbed each group.

It was all unnecessary, seeing as all of their rooms were right next to one another. Link stayed in his, and Sheik's room to unpack, while Sheik helped Nolan in his room.

"All of your clothes are desert gear." Sheik mused while folding clothes to go in the drawers "It's starting to get chilly. Link and I will have to buy you some new things, and I'm sure Zelda's seamstress will love making you some formal wear. We will also take you to her doctor." He shuddered in thought of the frightening woman "She will give you a full body check up. I know the Goddesses healed your wounds. Better safe, than sorry."

Nolan hugged Sheik "Thank you daddy. For everything."

Sheik froze. The whole concept was still new to him. He hugged the boy back "You have nothing to thank me for. You're our son now. We love you."

Nolan let go, and resumed putting things into the drawers "You could have easily cast me aside. You could have helped me bury my people and leave me, but you didn't. I am forever grateful."

Sheik opened his mouth, but only said "Come in" as someone knocked on the door. Sheik frowned behind his cowl, as Ganon stood in the doorway.

"Lord Ganon." Sheik said.

"Hello Sheik. Forgive my curiosity, but I believe Princess Zelda said you and the hero adopted a young Gerudo boy." Ganon said with a smirk.

Nolan stood proudly, and walked over to Ganon "My name is Nolaboru. The Prince of the Gerudo Pirates in Termina." He held out his hand.

Ganon shook his hand "Pleased to meet you little one. How curious, I've never seen a Gerudo take on the look of his father. More curiosity that the hero would so willingly adopt a Gerudo boy."

"Link and I made a decision together, Lord Ganon. Nolan has done nothing but earn our trust and respect." Sheik said crossing his arms.

"But why did you have to adopt him?"

"My entire family was murdered by the corruption in Nayroedin's heart." Nolan answered.

Ganon actually looked very sad. "Goddesses...to lose all those brethren hurts. My condolences to you little one. You bear a heavy burden. You also posses your fathers forgiving heart. If it was me, I would have slaughtered the fairy where he stood."

Sheik quirked a brow. That was typical evil guy behavior. Maybe Ganon really hadn't changed. He shook his head. Now he would have to watch Nay's back. The hurt look in his eyes said something different. Maybe, just maybe, he was trying to change. Can't let's ones guard down. Ganon was evil to the core. He only cared for his own kind. Even if he looked on the verge of tears.

"Thank you, Lord Ganon. I am grateful for your condolences. As for possessing my fathers heart, I thank you. I hope to grow up to be like my fathers." Nolan said with a bow.

"I will take my leave. You deserve some rest and to get settled in. I will see you both at lunch." Ganon turned, and saw Link standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Ganon, what brings you to speak with my son?" Link asked.

"I was curious to meet him, Link. Now I must speak with the princess." He pushed past Link, and went on his way.

"You should have come to get me Sheik. His words were threatening and incriminating." Link said.

Sheik rolled his eyes "Link, I am more than capable of taking care of myself and Nolan. Words and actions are two separate things."

"Why are you guys tense? He seems very nice. His words were true. I am angry. I know it wasn't him, but I'm still angry. I just see how you treated him, and try to follow suit." Nolan was looking up at them with a curious expression.

Sheik got down to his level "Well, a long time ago, or more recently depending on how you look at it, Ganon was a bad guy who wanted to take Hyrule for his own. Link, Zelda, and I managed to strip him of his power, and save the land. Link accidentally rewrote history during our fight with Nayroedin, so we are still wary."

"Oh, so that's why he had a Triforce on the back of his hand."

"Sheik can you train someone to be a Sheikah? He's absolutely amazing. Nolan here has sharp eyes that don't miss a beat." Link scooped Nolan into his arms.

"Yes, but he has your big forgiving heart. Are you sure Aveil never drugged you, and took advantage of you?" Sheik asked.

"The women weren't above doing that." Nolan whispered.

Link scoffed "Sheik I told you, other than Saria, I was never into girls."

Sheik laughed "I am teasing Link. Nolan is all settled in. Ready to take him to meet Dr. Merit?"

Link shuddered in fear "Yeah. Come on Nolan."

Anji came walking in before they left "Oh, hi everyone! Are you leaving Nolan?"

"My dads want me to see the doctor. I'll be right back." He told her from Link's arms.

"Okay. I hope everything goes well." She set her stuff down, and began to unpack.

In another room two shadows, and a fairy were unpacking "I need some new clothes while looking for a fountain." Nayroedin said.

"We can go look for some new clothes in Castle Town. Have you decided where to make a fountain?" Kiehs asked.

Nayroedin sat down on the plush bed "I sense a fairy in Death Mountain, Zora's fountain, here by the castle, and by the Spirit Temple in the Gerudo Desert. There is an unoccupied fountain in the lost woods by the Forest Temple. There are healing fairies, but no actual one. So maybe there. Or somewhere around the Kokiri forest area, or make one in Kakariko."

"No rush Nay. Take all the time you need. The right fountain will come to you." Knil said.

"I guess." Nay sighed while swinging his feet "These beds are so high up."

"Welcome to hoity toity Nob life."

"This is so different. I can't wait to explore Hyrule. Oh Knil, can we see where you are from?" Kiehs asked excitedly.

"What? I don't remember much. I remember the Water Temple, and the Shadow Temple."

"That's more than we know!" Kiehs laughed.

Knil looked at Nay and Kiehs with a mischievous smile "Want to leave a note, and go explore Castle Town?"

Both boys looked at each other, and then at Knil with identical smiles "Let's go!"

Kiehs wrote a note, they taped it to the door, and were all out of the castle in seconds.

Kafei sent Anji to go unpack earlier. He walked up behind his wife, and pulled her back flush with his chest. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, and then kissed the skin exposed there.

"K-kafei! What are you doing?" Anju moaned softly.

"Enjoying some time with my wife." He muttered into her ear, while reaching up to grasp her soft breasts.

"Wait! I have to tell you something!" She turned around after he let go, but was grabbed tightly in his embrace.

"What is it?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant." She said quickly. Choosing to get it over with.

Kafei stood there, staring at his wife, completely dumbfounded. It wasn't until Anju waved her hand in front of his face, while saying his name, that he came too.

"Are you for sure?"

Anju nodded "Nay said he could sense life, and felt a strong heart beat. We are going to have a baby."

Kafei smiled, lifted Anju into the air, and spun her around "Anju that's fantastic! I'm going to be a father, again!" He set her down "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I just found out yesterday. I was asleep when you came home, and the trip and everything, I just wanted to wait until we were settled. I had a sneaking suspicion, but Nay confirmed it for me."

"Oh, Anju! Praise the Gods! I can't believe it! We have to tell Anji."

"Let's wait. I want to surprise her after she settles in. Actually, I'd like to get everyone together, and tell them all."

"That's a wonderful idea." He grabbed her face, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb before kissing her soft lips "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kafei."

In the medical wing, Link was cowering behind Sheik. A very angry doctor was minutes away from spitting venom at them.

"Always the last to know everything, Hero! Not only are you getting married, but now you bring me your son? You put him in danger?" Merit's voice got softer as she turned to Nolan "Do you need someone else to adopt you sweet heart? I'll make sure you are never put in danger."

Nolan shook his head "No ma'am. I love my dads, and all the fun stuff we do together."

Merit turned back on the boys "He's got a clean bill of health. Sounds a bit raspy in the lungs, might want to watch his breathing. Other than that, no scrapes, or cuts. The scar here," she pointed to the bare flesh on his side "will never disappear. The wound was magical. I suppose you could something about it with your fairy friend's help."

Nolan shook his head "I want to keep it. Like a reminder to myself."

"Take good care of him. He's special. I can tell."

"We know." Link smiled, and helped Nolan put his shirt back on.

Nolan hopped off the table, and the blue haired doctor gave him a lollipop. He took it with a curious look "What's this?" He asked her

"It's a sucker. You were well behaved, and deserve a treat."

"I've never had one before. Thank you very much." He put the treat in his mouth, and his eyes went wide "This is really good."

Merit smiled "Good!"

Link and Sheik both avoided a check up, and ran out of the medical wing with Nolan in tow.

Nathaniel was walking toward them "There you are. Your friends have run off to explore Castle Town. The princess told me to find everyone for lunch. Will they be alright, or should I go retrieve them?"

"No they will be alright. Kiehs will come back when he's hungry." Link replied.

"Can we go eat dad? I'm hungry." Nolan whined.

"Sure let's go and have lunch." Link replied with a smile. He started walking with Nolan holding his hand, but stopped when he noticed Sheik hadn't moved "Coming Sheik?"

Sheik snapped out of his daze. "Yeah. Sorry. Let's go.

"Are you feeling well Sheik?" Nathaniel asked.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine."

Link gave Sheik a curious look, but tucked it away for later. Something about the way he looked had seemed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n) I am so pumped about this story? Is it obvious? Thanks to my boyfriend helping me come up with a direction to go, so the whole beginning won't be a giant bore. Please enjoy. **

Lunch was simply divine. A huge spread set before the nine people gathered around the table. Zelda had her full attention on Link, as he spoke of their travels in Termina. Her hand grabbed at Ganon's, in a comforting manner, as they spoke of the dead Gerudo, and the beautiful send off.

The show of affection made Link almost lose his appetite, while Sheik just watched. It was written plainly on Zelda's face. She was in love. Or at least infatuated. He wanted to bury his face in his hands, but he kept his composure. Even when Ganon remarked on how handsome he was, without the stretchy material covering his face.

As soon as they were winding down Knil, Kiehs, and Nayroedin walked in carrying bags, and laughing.

"Aww, did we miss lunch?" Kiehs asked.

Zelda stood "No, not at all. Nathaniel, take their things to their room. I must retire at the moment. I have a meeting scheduled with my council, but please enjoy lunch." she turned to Link and Sheik "Boys, please come back safely from your trip." She walked off briskly, with Ganon on her heels.

"Are you leaving? So soon?" Knil asked, taking a seat.

"Yes. Kafei and his family will be coming with us to Kakariko. Then Sheik and Nolan are going to the Kokiri Forest with me." Link replied. He honestly couldn't wait to show his son the land where he had grown up.

"Please take care." Nayroedin said "We may see you around on my search for a fountain."

"Alright. Ok everyone, grab onto either Sheik or myself." Link said to the group around them.

Kafei held onto Sheik's shoulder, and held his wife's hand. Nolan clutched onto Link's tunic, and held Anji's hand tightly. Sheik pulled his lyre off his back, and Link pulled out his ocarina. Sheik nodded to Link, and in perfect unison, they both played the Nocturne of Shadow.

They immediately warped to the pad in front of the Shadow Temple. Kafei grabbed his wife tight to keep her from falling.

"Oh, I'm dizzy." Anju said.

Kafei laughed "Yeah, you get used to it. I remember using Deku nuts in training. I used to get so sick." As if on cue, Nolan was holding on Anji's hair as she dry heaved.

"It's okay Anji. I actually got sick my first time. You're doing well." Nolan told her encouragingly as she stood straight, and was wiping her eyes.

Link waited until everyone was settled, and nudged Sheik's ribs.

"Welcome to the Shadow Temple. This is where the fallen Sheikah comrades are laid to rest." Sheik said.

"This whole place gives me an eerie vibe." Anji whined.

"Let your eyes of truth be your guide, and cast fear from your heart." Kafei told her.

They walked in after Anji composed herself. The agile Sheikahs jumped over the large gaps, while Link helped Anju and Nolan with his hook shot. After a few slips, as they head deeper into the temple, they arrived at their desired location. They stood in front of the hidden graveyard. Sheik pulled Nolan over to where his mother and father were, while Kafei did the same with Anju and Anji.

"Mother. Father," Sheik said kneeling at their grave sight "This is my future husband, but you know him. This is our son, Nolan."

Nolan smiled "It's nice to meet you." He felt a little awkward here. It was obvious Sheik was speaking to someone, so he went with it. He had taken to talking out loud to his mother. This might be the same. Link reached in his pack, and pulled out his Eye Of Truth, and handed it to Nolan. He looked through it, and gasped, almost dropping it in shock.

"My Goddess!" He exclaimed in shock of seeing a woman and man standing there. A shiver trailed down his spine, as the woman touched an ice cold hand to his cheek

Link looked over at Anji squealing, "I look like my Grandma!" Her eyes of truth could see them there.

"Daddy you look like...well I guess I would call him grandpa?" Nolan said

The lady shook her head in an affirmative motion. The man stood there with his arms crossed, eyeing Nolan.

"Father, try to be kind. Things with the Gerudo are patched up. His entire family was murdered. Link and I couldn't sit back and do nothing." Sheik said.

They sat there talking for awhile, and finally said their goodbyes. They walked over to Kafei, who was still apologizing to his parents. Nolan peered in the glass.

"Anji, you are as pretty as your grandma."

Anji pulled him closer "Grandma, Grandpa this is Nolan. He's my friend, and I think I may marry him one day."

"It's nice to meet you. I do believe they are my great aunt and uncle." Nolan said with extremely red cheeks.

"Don't give me that look!" Sheik said "You should have known I would settle down eventually."

Everyone laughed. Nolan walked over, and handed to glass to Anju "Here."

She looked at him curiously, but took it and looked. "Kafei! You look like your father."

Kafei looked "Oh, the eye of truth. I'm so glad you can see them."

As they wrapped up, Link had a question "Sheik, you said you never had seen your parents before. The first time had been here when we fought Knil. How can you see them now?"

"Well this area is hidden. You see, restless spirits are able to roam freely. Some are so tormented that they become poes. But my parents died with no regrets, so they have no desire to wander. If I come visit them, that's a different story."

"Ah. Okay. I'm so glad I still have that Sheikah artifact. Both Nolan and Anju got to meet family."

They left the hidden graveyard, and made their way outside. Kafei grabbed Anju, and leaped over the fence and into the graveyard followed by Anji.

"Gods, I haven't felt this energized in a long time. Being close to my roots is good for me." Kafei said with a laugh.

Sheik grabbed Nolan, and jumped down gracefully. Link was less than graceful, and had to roll to avoid getting hurt.

"Good thing I had Nolan. Your landing was a bit shakey. You're such a brutish hero." Sheik teased, getting a tongue stuck out at him.

The two families parted ways. Kafei was anxious to show his family everything. Link and Sheik watched Nolan take in the slowly growing town. They visited shops, and bought Nolan new clothes, and everything else his little heart desired. They even bought him a baldric to strap his sword to his side for fancy parties. They also bought him a leather holder for his sword like Link's.

"I look like you now dad." Nolan said with a smile.

He stood there in a long green shirt, and loose khaki pants tucked into brown boots. Link smiled, and took off his signature cap. He placed it on his head.

"Now, you look ready to save Hyrule."

"He looks like a mini you," Sheik cooed, as they went to drop off all their new things at Impa's house to retrieve later. "and you look much better without that awful hat."

Link feigned hurt "Sheik! That hat is my thing! I can't be the hero without my hat."

Sheik rolled his eyes, as he opened the door to his Aunt's house. They dropped their things off. Nolan ran around the house giggling, and looking at everything. Sheik stiffened when he heard something get smashed. He grabbed his head in his hand. He pointed in the direction of the noise,

"That is all you! Deal with it."

Link stifled a laugh, and ran towards the noise. He found Nolan standing in front of a broken pot. He looked up at Link,

"Dad! I heard something inside that pot. Look it's a red rupee!" Nolan said, holding the red jewel out.

"Oh wow, that's incredible. I've never found red in a pot before!" he could feel Sheik's glare "But you can't just walk into peoples houses, and break their pots and stuff."

"I'm sorry dad. I couldn't reach in with my hand. It just felt right."

"It's alright. I completely understand." He leaned in close to whisper in his ear "I did it as a kid. Just don't do it around Sheik, okay?"

Nolan nodded in understanding.

Link went back to Sheik, who was now sitting in a chair, with his lyre in his lap.

"I took care of it."

"Good. Would you like to contact Saria, and tell her of our visit?" Sheik asked.

"Good idea. Yeah."

Sheik sat his instrument up, and played Saria's song.

"Sheik? Is that you?" Saria's voice resonated through the room.

"Yes ma'am. And Link." Sheik responded.

"What can I help you with?"

"We just wanted to tell you we are coming to see you, and the other Kokiri. We have a surprise." Link said.

"What, that you two are engaged? I know that, Zelda told me." She laughed.

"No. We are bringing our son."

There was silence before Saria responded "Get here right now!"

They laughed as the connection broke.

"Nolan!" Sheik called "Let's go."

Nolan came bounding down the stairs "Coming daddy."

"You're going to see where I grew up now." Link told him.

He wrapped an arm around Sheik's waist, and held Nolan with his other arm. Sheik played the Minuet of The Forest, and they landed on the warp pad in front of the Forest Temple. Nolan went wide eyed, and began to run around,

"I love it here!" he exclaimed.

"Go on, and navigate the maze. Just stop before leaving. Don't need you getting lost in the Lost Woods." Link shooed Nolan off.

Sheik went to follow, but turned when his wrist was caught. Sheik gave Link a questioning look. He was pulled flush against the taller blonde, and his cheeks heated up. Link pulled Sheik's stretchy face cover down, and kissed him heatedly.

Sheik was grateful for the arm around his waist, when he felt his knees go weak from the intensity of the hero's tongue mapping out his mouth. Link pulled away with a lopsided grin.

"That's why you sent Nolan off." Sheik said breathlessly as he pulled the mask back up.

"Yeah. I plan on kissing you everywhere you taught me a song. I need to get you in front of the well in Kakariko."

"I support this endeavor."

"Good, now let's go play, and catch up."

Link ran ahead, and ran up the ladder at the end of the path. Sheik jumped up onto the above path. They smiled at each other as they jumped over gaps, and reached where Nolan was. The boy looked up and pouted "No fair! I can't get up there!"

"You should look at your surroundings better. At the end of the path there was a ladder." Sheik told him.

Nolan sighed "I have a lot to learn, huh?"

Link jumped down as they reached the end of the maze, "That's why you have us. We will have you knowing Hyrule like the back of your hand." His eyes narrowed, and he jumped back as he heard a Wolfos howl, and it took a swipe at him.

Sheik grabbed a dagger, and threw it, but the creature blocked it with it's heavily armored arms. Link went to take a swipe while it's guard was down, but was foiled.

"He's not letting up." Link said, using a backflip to avoid those claws.

Nolan unsheathed his scimitar, and gently shoved Link out of the way.

"Nolan!" He went to grab him, but Sheik stopped him, and forced him to watch. If need be, they could interfere quickly.

Nolan's green eyes were narrowed, as he and the wolfos circled around one another. As soon as the creature moved to attack, Nolan dodged the swipe, and jammed his curved sword through the creature's throat. The Wolfos let out a screech as it crumpled, and disappeared in a burst of blue flames.

"Nolan! That was amazing!" Link exclaimed, hugging the boy.

"Thanks dad." Nolan blushed.

"You were watching, and struck when opportunity presented itself. Well done son." Sheik praised the boy.

"Thanks daddy." His blushed deepened.

"Come on you two. Can't be getting lost in the woods." Link reached out his hand, and Nolan grabbed it. Sheik followed behind as Link navigated through the seemingly endless path. Right, left, straight, right, the scenery hardly changed. Link smiled as he saw a warp area to Zora's fountain

"Yes! Kokiri blood still runs through these veins." he exclaimed. He took another right. He pulled Nolan a little farther until they arrived in the Kokiri Forest.

"Link!" A little girl with green hair ran over to Link, and hugged him.

"Hey Saria!" He hugged her back.

"I've missed you." She exclaimed letting go "Sheik." She hugged him as well.

"Greetings esteemed forest sage." He said hugging her back.

She rolled her eyes, and then looked at the little blonde with green eyes "Whose this?"

"This is our adopted son, Nolan."

She hugged the boy "It's so nice to meet you. Welcome to the Kokiri Forest." She couldn't hold it back any more "Would you like to go play?"

Nolan looked at his two dads pleadingly "Please?"

Link fake sighed "Go ahead. Bring him to my old room in a little bit, okay Saria?"

"You got it Link!" She grabbed Nolan by the hand, and ran off with him. "By the way you look great without that silly hat Link!"

Sheik laughed "I told you. Saria is still a child, deep down. Sage or not. Would you show me around Link? I've never seen where you grew up."

Link changed from a pout to wide eyed "My Goddesses that's right!" Being here brought back his childish nature "I have to show you everything!" He pulled Sheik around.

He introduced him to all the children that came to hug him. It was such a heart warming moment for Sheik, to see Link getting onto his knees, and conversing with all his first friends.

Eventually, Sheik knew every nook and cranny in the Kokiri Forest. They finally rested in Link's old house.

"Such a bachelors pad. Looks bigger inside though." Sheik laughed.

"Hey, we never decided where we are going to live. We have each other and Nolan. We need to decide where to stay." Link said.

"Hmm. Maybe in Castle Town? We can be close to the princess."

"Hustle and bustle? No thanks! We can warp to the Temple if we need to."

"Kakariko?"

"I don't know how I would feel living close to a graveyard."

Sheik sighed "Where do you want to live then, hero?"

"Don't start with that hero junk. I don't know. I want to give you what you want."

"You disagree with everything I suggest!" He was now rubbing his temples.

"Well, I don't like your suggestions."

"Then why ask? You won't be happy unless I say here."

"No sound carries...you get kind of loud at night."

Sheik blushed "Link!"

"Yeah, just like that."

"Insufferable hero!"

Link was going to retort, but was stopped.

"Link!" They heard someone outside.

Link walked outside, and looked down,

"Oh, hey Saria. Oh Nolan, aren't you cute? The girls braided flowers in your hair."

Nolan was blushing as he climbed up the ladder "The girls kissed my cheeks."

"That's a friendly sign." He looked down to Saria "Thanks for taking care of him."

"No problem. Come see me before you leave, okay?" She called up to him.

"Promise!" he looked back to Nolan "Go on in. I have something for you."

They walked back into his house, and Link began searching in his cabinets. Sheik was asking Nolan what he had done with the children, and Link smiled listening to him while he spoke animatedly over every piece of his home.

"I found it." Link said, while raising his arms triumphantly. He walked over to Nolan, and placed it in his hands "Here!"

Nolan looked "A slingshot? Really? You're really giving this to me?"

"Yup. It was mine when I was little. I have my bow now. So you can have this." He was attacked with a hug.

"Thank you dad! So much!"

"You're welcome. Ready to go meet Sprout?"

"Whose Sprout?"

"He means the Great Deku Tree. Go have fun." Sheik replied.

"Are you not coming?" Link asked.

"I am but a lowly Sheikah. I have no right to gaze upon his magnificence."

"But your my future husband. Come with."

"I'm sorry Link, but I stand firm on my decision. You are an honorary Kokiri, and Nolan is a child, you may see him. Tradition dictates I can not."

Link sighed. He knew there was no reason to argue with Sheik. He would lose, "Alright. We will be right back." he gave Sheik a kiss, and walked outside. Nolan gave Sheik a hug, and followed behind Link.

They jumped across the platforms, and Nolan heard something on the last platform. He stopped, and looked under it "Ahh! It's a blue rupee!"

"Good job Nolan! I'm going to have to give you a wallet for all the money you're finding. Actually," they were standing next to the shop "let's look in here."

He walked in, and saw the small boy hopping up and down to see them "Can I help you?"

"Do you have a wallet here?" Link asked.

"Yes. Just a small one. It holds ninety-nine rupees."

"Perfect! How much?"

"For the Hero of Time's kid? Here, take it."

"Oh! Well thank you. Here you go Nolan."

"My own wallet! Thank you so much dad."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm your dad. This is my responsibility."

They walked over to the entrance, and Mido was standing there "What business does an adult have to see the Great Deku Tree?" He had a snarky attitude when he spoke.

"Mido, you know I'm still a Kokiri. I'm bringing my son to meet my dad."

Mido scoffed, and rolled his eyes "Whatever, think you are so cool being an adult. I don't care what anyone says, I will never think of you as a real Kokiri, and neither is your kid!"

Nolan grabbed Mido by the scruff of his shirt "Listen here you little short jerk. My dad is more of a Kokiri than you will ever be!"

"Nolan. Put him down. There is no use arguing." Link said.

Nolan glared at Mido, but dropped him. Nolan had picked the blonde up, seeing as he stood about a good six inches above Mido.

Mido grumbled, and crossed his arms after moving to the side

"Just go...stupid face."

Nolan all but growled, as they walked past him.

"Hey, keep that temper in check Nolan." Link scolded "I know Mido is a pain, but it's better to not let things get to you. Hate and anger can be a hero's downfall."

"Sorry Dad. His words made me so angry. You are a hero. The girls said nothing but great things about you."

"Mido and I were never close."

They rounded the corner, and there was the decaying shell of the Great Deku Tree. In front stood sprout. Actually, he looked closer to a sapling now

"Link! I'm so glad you are here." The sapling said.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. He heard the frightened tone of the little tree's voice.

Suddenly, a group of monsters he had never seen before, came at them.

"What do we Dad?" Nolan was a little scared.

"Weapons are drawn, and they threaten the forest. Chin up, sword out. We fight!"

Nolan drew his scimitar and Link drew his blade. Both of them ready to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n) This chapter got out of control. I just couldn't find a good place to stop, and my fingers just kept typing more and more. No regrets! I love writing this so much. This story is already my pride and joy. Please enjoy. Sorry it kind of is everywhere. I have a lot of different story lines everywhere.**

After the council meeting, Zelda sat in her study. She propped her head on her hands, and was borderline tears.

"Stupid...all of this."

"What is Your Grace?" Ganon asked, but after the look she gave him, he corrected his mistake "I mean, Zelda."

"I am eighteen, and perfectly capable if making decisions for my own country! But because I'm a woman, and unmarried, they think they have a say in how to govern over my people!"

"It is quite tragic to see how they treat you. Want me to slaughter them all?" He asked with a genuine smile.

She laughed "What a scandal! Princess Zelda's only suitor commits high treason against the crown."

"Old news. Happened almost eight years ago. Well, except the suitor part. I rather like that title." He grabbed one of her hands, and stoked it with his thumb.

Zelda sighed "I wish everyone could see you the way I do, Ganon."

"Give them time. It is hard seeing the biggest traitor to the crown with the Princess."

"Let's not speak of past crimes. I cleared you of them. You are different now."

"You are right. So, how can we make the council members see your authority?"

"They won't, not until I am married." She sighed.

"Well, you currently have a suitor." He said with a smirk.

"Ganon, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

He held his hands up defensively, "I said nothing of the sort. I just said you have a suitor," he grabbed her hands, and kissed them softly, "And I don't plan on giving you up anytime soon."

Zelda blushed, and looked away from those golden eyes. This was the Ganon that had charmed her so. The Ganon others never saw. The Ganon who was currently giving her a heart stopping smirk, that made her fear for her restraint on her purity. Luckily, a knock came at her door. She cleared her throat, and Ganon let go of her hands.

"Come in." She said.

Nayroedin peeked his head through the door, before walking in.

"You-you wanted to see me, princess?" He asked softly.

"Yes Nayroedin, please sit." She gestured to the chair next to Ganon.

He took a seat. Ganon looked at the boy with wide eyes, when he felt his Triforce pulse. Nayroedin avoided his gaze

_"Don't trust him for anything!" Knil yelled when Nathaniel came to retrieve him to speak with Zelda._

_"Try to keep an open mind. The Princess obviously trusts him. Don't make hasty decisions." Kiehs had told him, while still trying to diffuse Knil's temper._

He played nervously with his long braided hair.

"So, how did you enjoy castle town?" Zelda asked, trying to diffuse some obvious tension.

"Your grounds are beautiful, Your Grace. The Great Fairy here loves the new roses, and is as flirtatious as ever. Your citizens are so kind and friendly. I enjoy it very much."

"Good good. I'm very glad. So, you know why you are here?"

"This." Nay raised his hand to reveal his Triforce. Ganon openly gasped.

"Care to explain?" Ganon asked.

"The Triforce," Nayroedin said after a deep breath "Is susceptible to being corrupted, thanks to evil wishes made. They created a fourth piece to keep the Triforce from becoming too corrupted and shattering. I hold this piece. I am a Great Fairy, created by the Goddesses as a little brother, to help keep the Triforce in balance."

"It sounds ridiculous, yet here you stand, with a piece of the Triforce on your hand. Incredible." Zelda stated.

The three of them continued to talk, and eventually, after Nayroedin convinced them that nothing had changed, became relaxed and talked like old friends.

"Princess, you are so stressed." The fairy stood, and walked over to her. He ran his hand across her forehead.

She inhaled deeply "Oh that's amazing. Are you sure you must get a fountain? I could use you for times I am stressed."

Nayroedin gave her a gentle smile. He walked over to Ganon "You too. You are both so very stressed. " he ran his hand across Ganon's head as well. It was quite a sight to see the previous king of evil, sag his shoulders from releasing tension.

"Nay. You obviously posses some magical powers still, and extensive knowledge on what someone doesn't say." Zelda said.

Nayroedin immediately felt the thick tension, and knew the princess' next question

"Will you help me with plans for the boys wedding?"

He was stuck now.

* * *

><p>Sheik was sitting in Link's house, and heard a child scream. He was was going write it off as playing, until he heard a "Help!"<p>

He ran out the door in a flash. He saw monsters appearing out of thin air in a flurry of shapes. He jumped off the balcony, and Saria was running towards him with a group of children

"Sheik! Where's Link?" She asked, shaking in fear.

"Probably having the same problem with the Deku Tree. Listen, can you make a barrier?"

"Yes."

"Grab the kids, and move to Link's house, and make a barrier to protect them."

"I can't leave you to do this alone!"

"You help me by protecting the children." He yelled at her, as he ran towards a group of monsters. There was a little blond girl trapped between these horribly ugly, dog faced, red bodied monsters. Some were wearing masks, others had opened mouths revealing horribly pointed teeth. They all had swords, and various weapons in their hands. He had never seen them before, but he could ponder over that later. Now was the time for action. He busted through the tightly knitted group around the child, and grabbed her in his arms. The creatures raised their weapons, and screeched at him. He unsheathed his short sword strapped to his back. In a flurry of swipes, the entire group fell down dead.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes sir. Thank you." She squeaked.

He ran her over to the ladder to Link's house, and placed her on the ground "Go inside, and stay safe."

She nodded, and ran up the ladder, just as three identical boys ran up. They looked up at Sheik, their hair covering their eyes, but he could clearly see the track marks of tears on their cheeks."

"It's alright. Up the ladder. Go quickly, Saria is there."

Without another word, they scrambled up and through the barrier.

He ran through the area, trying to find any other children, killing monsters along the way. He found one more child who was being climbed on top of by a lone creature. The child was sobbing heavily. Sheik took care while running his sword through the monster. He recognized this kid. It was Mido. He didn't say a word, and looked up at Sheik

"Link's house...Saria is there. Go protect her." He told him.

Mido ran off without a word, and Sheik watched him to make sure he made it safe. He began jogging around the area, checking every newly learned nook and cranny, killing monsters. He was pretty sure Link and Nolan were okay.

He was right. The two were covered in monster blood, and breathing heavily.

"Amazing. You sure that was your first time using a slingshot?"

"Yes." Nolan said.

"You're a natural. Just like your dad." Link laughed, and ruffled Nolan's hair. It was amazing to watch Link shift from fierce and deadly, to fun loving and carefree.

"Thank you both for your help." The Deku sapling said.

"Not a problem. I would protect you with my life." Link went over, and hugged the growing tree.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see you well. I don't know what happened. Something extremely powerful crashed through my barrier."

"Is something wrong with the temple?"

"No. No disturbances there. Something very powerful broke my barrier. It's okay. I put up a stronger one, and they can't get through any more. I'm sorry I worried you, but your timing was impeccable."

"I'm starting to feel cursed. Everywhere I go, trouble seems to follow." Link sighed.

"Well, I hate to cut our visit short, but I must rest. Please, check on the children."

"Oh yes, please,rest well." he paused for a moment before realization sunk in or at least a scream from Nolan of

"Daddy!" Nolan ran off.

"Oh Goddesses, Sheik!" And Link followed.

When he caught up, Sheik was removing a dagger from against Nolan's throat

"Oh Goddesses, Nolan I'm sorry. I usually attack first, and ask questions later." Sheik said.

"It-it's okay daddy. You have fast reflexes." His voice was quaking in fear.

"Sheik! What the hell?" Link asked.

"You guys were gone a long time, and I got worried. I attacked without thinking. Nolan is fine."

"You need to be more careful! You could have hurt him."

"But I didn't! And he's fine, Link. Calm down!"

"I am fine! You need to calm down!"

"Dads!" Nolan yelled "Stop arguing. Sheik didn't hurt me! Link is right, but I'm fine! We should be focusing on if the kids are okay!"

They both turned to Nolan, and their eyes went wide from the anger on Nolan's face, and the use of their names. They blushed in unison.

"I'm sorry, Link." Sheik said first.

Link gaped at Sheik's sudden apology, but shook it off "I'm sorry too Sheik. What of the children?"

"In your house. I helped get them all in there with Saria, and she erected a barrier."

"That was smart. Thank you for protecting the children."

"You would never let me live it down if something happened to the children."

Link smiled "You're probably right." He reached his hands out to Sheik, and made a grabbing motion.

Sheik stepped forward, and allowed himself be drawn into strong arms. He nuzzled into that broad chest.

"I love you. I'm sorry." Link whispered into a pointy ear.

They broke apart soon after, and checked on the children. Everyone was accounted for, and perfectly unscathed.

"Thank you so much Sheik." Saria said hugging the man's chest "Thanks to you, no one was hurt. If you two hadn't have been here, I fear what may have happened."

They chose to leave the forest, and report back to Zelda on what happened. This was extremely strange. Link was almost certain that he had sealed up all the evil in his previous battle. So why...why was something like this happening?

They arrived at the Temple of Time after playing the Prelude of Light. They began walking to the castle.

"This must have something to do with Ganon. Probably planning on taking over Hyrule again." Sheik said.

"I don't know. It didn't feel Ganon like. Sprout said that the being was powerful enough to shatter his barrier around the forest area. Ganon has no power."

Sheik sighed and pulled his hand from Nolan's, to rub his temples.

"Sheik, are you alright? You've seemed...off lately."

"I honestly don't know. I get gripped by these horrible thoughts and nightmares even. I can't place it. I realize these thoughts grip me at strange times. I wonder if I am feeling after effects of being bound to Zelda. Maybe I'm becoming psychic."

"What do you see?"

"I don't see much. Smoke, fire, diamond shapes, and red."

"Weird."

Nolan suddenly froze "Oh goddess." He sniffed his arm "Oh, that is us. Gross!"

Link doubled over in laughter "Monster blood really smells after awhile, huh? What were those things?"

"I've read a book on them. Oh what were they called? Oh, Bokoblins!" Sheik snapped once he remembered.

"This land hasn't seen hide nor hair of those creatures in years! Why now? I messed up! I thought I sealed the evil." Link lamented.

Nolan grabbed Link's hands,"You did the best job you could dad. Maybe they were lying dormant, and not considered evil at the time."

Link smiled at the boy, and looked up to Sheik for some for some confirmation.

"He's most likely right." Sheik said.

Link drew them both in his arms "I love you both."

Nolan giggled, while Sheik pushed Link off. He was blushing under that mask, Link just knew it.

"Let's get inside, bathe, and then speak to Zelda when Ganon isn't around."

* * *

><p>Nay opened up the door to his room, and walked in. His eyebrow quirked when he saw Knil and Kiehs wrapped in bed sheets. Obviously, sweaty and naked.<p>

"Interrupting?" He asked with a smile.

"Just finished." Knil answered, folding his arms behind his head.

Kiehs blushed, and smacked his arm "What did the Princess want? You were gone for a long time."

"Worked for us!" Knil laughed, but it died down when Kiehs glared at him.

Nay sat at the foot of the bed and sighed "It started as a discussion over my Triforce, and turned into planning a wedding."

"What, Zelda's? Is she marrying Ganon?" Knil asked, sitting straight up.

"No! Link and Sheik's!" Nay yelled, shaking his hands.

Kiehs laughed, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders before sitting up "Shouldn't they be planning their own wedding?"

"According to the princess, they only have so much say. If left to their own, it would be a small event, and they might not even dress fancy."

"It is their day. They should be able to wed how they see fit. An intimate casual ceremony sounds right for them. Zelda should get engaged, and plan her own fancy ceremony." Knil said.

"I tried to tell her that, but she won't have it." Nay sighed. "A small event benefits them, seeing how Hyrule responds to homosexuality."

"Maybe the hero and his lover, could turn it around?" Knil asked.

Kiehs shook his head "The hero should be with the princess. Not with the less then human Sheikah. Remember how those kids in castle town ran from me? They thought I would slit their throats!"

"Oh, yeah."

"We should tell the boys so they can stop Zelda. They are like family to her, and can be firm." Kiehs said.

Nay smiled "That's perfect. You always have the best ideas!"

"That's why I am the smart one!"

* * *

><p>Later, Sheik has a towel wrapped around his waist, and was combing Nolan's hair "By the three Nolan, when is the last time you brushed your hair?"<p>

Nolan grimaced as his hair was pulled "I don't remember." A particularly hard yank had him whining "oww...daddy!"

"Sorry."

Link was running a towel over his hair, and was fully dressed"Maybe, it's time for a haircut."

Nolan's eyes widened "I can't! My...my mom said I needed to grow it out. Please, please don't make me..." He began to cry.

Link ran over, and held the boy "I'm sorry. It's alright. I won't make you cut it."

"I miss my mommy!" He whined, tears pouring rapidly down his cheeks.

Anji bust into their room without a knock, and immediately ran over to Nolan. How she knew through those sound proof walls, they will never know.

Link moved over, and she drew the sobbing boy into her arms. She cooed softly to him "It's ok. Let it out."

Link and Sheik shared a look. Now they knew to never mention hair cutting to Nolan ever again. Also, Sheik would teach the boy how to care for his hair. It made sense, seeing as Ganon had long fiery red hair. Link could sympathize with the boy. He wish he just knew who his mom was. Maybe going to see Sheik's parents, and Link's home was too much, too soon.

"I'm sorry dad." Nolan said wiping his nose.

"It's okay. Listen you get dressed, and play with Anji. We are going to speak with the princess."

Nolan nodded "Okay." He and Anji walked off. "How did you know I was upset?" He asked her.

Anji smiled "I didn't. We just got back, and I wanted to find you."

Nolan opened the door to their room "I'll let you in, in just a minute."

Anji nodded, and waited outside for Nolan to get dressed. She waved to her uncles as they walked by. Soon the door opened, and she walked in. To get his mind off all his sadness, they talked about what they did after they split up.

* * *

><p>Sheik and Link walked up to the door of Zelda's study, to be greeted by Nathaniel. He bowed to them<p>

"Good Afternoon Heroes. Here to see the Princess?" he asked politely.

Link narrowed his eyes "We have talked about this Nathaniel."

"Oh my apologies, Link."

Sheik's sighed, and shook his head "Yes we are here to see Zelda. Is Lord Ganon with her?"

"No, he left to oversee dinner preparations." Nathaniel answered.

The heroes shared a look, and Sheik spoke "I'll go speak with Lord Ganon. You speak to Zelda on the occurrence in the forest."

Link nodded in agreement, and kissed Sheik's cheek before he walked off.

Nathaniel turned and knocked on the door, waiting for a "Come in." Given by Princess Zelda. He popped his head in "Link is here to see you, your majesty."

"Let him in." She answered.

Nathaniel moved out of the way and let Link in, before closing the door behind him.

"Welcome back, Link." Zelda said with a smile, as she looked up from a book.

"Hi Zelda. I would have been sooner, but I was covered in bokoblin blood." Link said.

Zelda's eyes widened "Bokoblin blood?" She walked over to the mini library behind her, and pulled down a book. She opened it, and flipped to a page "A monster that looked like this?"

He nodded "Some were a little different, but yes like that."

"Why would you have to clean blood off you? Those creatures haven't been around for hundreds of years. And all the evil in Hyrule is sealed within the Master Sword."

Link shrugged, and began to tell Zelda of what happened within the Kokiri forest, as her eyes grew impossibly wide.

* * *

><p>Sheik rushed down to the kitchens. Growing up in the Castle had it's perks, he knew every nook, cranny, and short cut. When he walked in, Ganon was laughing with the cook before taking a spoon from the cook to try a bit of food.<p>

"Sheik, what are you doing here?" He said looking at the Sheikah standing in the door.

"Nothing, just here for-" his attention was drawn to a bowl of red fruits by Ganon "are those strawberries?"

Ganon chuckled lowly "Yes. Zelda told me how you loved them, so I had some delivered. I also had green apples delivered for your lover."

Sheik had an internal struggle. Well, more like trying to resist the urge to inhale all those beautiful, juicy, red fruits into his mouth.

Ganon watched, and pushed the bowl closer to the Sheikah "Go ahead, there are more even if you eat these. I have a cook chopping some apples for Link. I knew you two might be famished from the trip."

Sheik snapped out of his daze, and glared up at Ganon. How would he know they would be tired? Did he know of what occurred?

Ganon lifted a brow at the murderous look "I mean traveling to Kakariko, and then to the forest must be exhausting. Especially with a young Gerudo boy. I sensed when you warped back to the Temple. That's about the extent of my power anymore." He smiled sadly while clenching his right hand.

Sheik walked over, and pulled his cowl down. Now, he was going to make sure nothing was poisoned. He picked up a strawberry, and took a bite out the fruit. It was heaven in his mouth. "It was exhausting, Lord Ganon. Thank you for your concern. We encountered a problem in the forest." He decided to tell Ganon of what happened, to gauge his reaction.

Either Ganon was a great actor, or he was truly surprised

"Goddesses, someone or something broke through the Deku Tree's barrier? Not even I could do that!" at the look Sheik gave him he justified his words "Not that I would want to anymore. I mean, you know, alternate time line and whatnot. The farthest I could get was with a phantom in the Temple."

Sheik's eyes widened. He didn't know Ganon still remembered. Ganon chuckled and clenched his right hand again where his Triforce glowed faintly. He showed it to Sheik,

"Memories are a bit fuzzy, but I still remember a little. I apologize for everything I put you through. I'm truly not sorry for bringing you closer to your soul mate. Everything seemed to work out there. Princess Zelda told me 'everything in life happens for a reason.' So I found something joyful that happened due to my misdeeds. You and Link met. That was good enough."

Sheik's mouth flopped open and closed, uselessly. He had never thought of it like that before. It was thanks to Ganon, that Link and he had met and grown close. Thanks to the Shadow he had controlled, that they grew closer on their journey. All because of Ganon.

Ganon laughed "You look like a fish out of water. So different for a normally eloquent Sheikah. Nice to see you so normal."

Sheik blushed hotly wishing he had his cowl on. The action made Ganon laugh harder.

At that moment, Link walked in.

"Oh Link. I was hoping to see you." Ganon grabbed a plate from a cook, and handed the plate to him.

"Sheik we," Link started, but was distracted by the plate "are those green apples?"

"They are."

Link looked at Sheik who only gave him an okay. He grabbed the plate, and took one slice of apple in his mouth "Oh Goddess! These are tart, and just fantastic."

"I'm glad. Tell me are Nolan's favorite fruit grapes? They were mine as a child, so I just took a guess. I sent a servant upstairs to deliver him some."

"Actually we don't know. I'll have to ask," Link said, but then shook his head "Why I'm here. A messenger from Zora fountain came during my talk with the Princess. Queen Ruto's husband hasn't seen his wife in days. He knows sometimes she disappears, but never this long. He hopes, that maybe, we could do a more thorough search. Maybe see if something happened in the Temple. I figured we could send Knil and the other two inside the temple since he knows it best, and we could take Nolan to see the Zora fountain and Lake Hylia. I already asked Knil and they agreed. I'm pretty sure it's nothing. That's why I suggest taking Nolan. I found Ruto the first time in Jabu Jabu's stomach. She probably lost her wedding ring or something."

"Oh Din, I hope the Queen is alright." Ganon said, with sincerity in his voice.

Link eyed him curiously, and looked to Sheik who gave him a look that said 'later.'

"You two can communicate silently, adorable." Ganon cooed.

"Uh..yeah" Link said uncomfortably "You want to go now, after dinner, or tonight?" Link asked turning his attention back to Sheik.

"Better safe than sorry. Delilah." Sheik said, catching the head cook's attention.

She wiped her hands on her apron, and bowed to Sheik "Yes Lord Sheik?" she asked in a high voice.

Sheik smiled. The head cook was always so sweet to him, and always added unnecessary honorifics "Could you pack something for Link, our son, and myself to take on a journey?"

"Absolutely sir. It will be done before you depart. Shall I pack some of your favorite fruits as well?"

"Yes, please." Link answered for him.

"I'm on it." She said before beginning to command the staff.

They said goodbye to Ganon, before heading to their room. They spoke of their separate encounters.

"The princess plans to launch a full investigation on the Bokoblin attack. I can't help but feel that trouble will follow us. Also, I don't trust Ganon as far as I could throw him. Though with golden gauntlets, I can pick up granite rocks so that's far." Link said.

Sheik snickered at Link's puny attempt at making a joke "He truly seemed genuine. I'm confused. As far as the Bokoblins go, I share your concern."

Sheik knocked on Nolan and Anji's door before walking in "Nolan?"

The boy was smiling happily with his mouth full. He swallowed, and grinned at Sheik "Look daddy! Lord Ganon sent up my favorite! Grapes."

Sheik smirked. Of course Ganon would be right "How wonderful. Would you like to go on am adventure with Link and I?"

"Absolutely!"

"No fair!" Anji whined.

"Anji you have training remember?" Nolan told her.

Sheik raised a questioning eyebrow. Anji smiled behind her cowl she had taken to wearing up.

"That's right! Uncle Sheik, Aunt Impa told me she plans to begin my Sheikah training tomorrow!"

She was too excited for her own good. Sheik walked over to her, and knelt to her level "A few words to make you wise. Get up with the sun with no complaints, unless you like ice cold water poured on your head. She only says something if she means it, she may sound harsh, but she expects your very best. You will do great." He pulled her cowl down, and kissed her cheek. "A Sheikah kiss of good luck. We will see you when we get back, and I will get a full report from her later."

"I'll do my very best, Uncle Sheik."

"That's my niece! Let's go get you ready Nolan."

"Okay daddy. Bye Anji, I'll see you later. Love you." He said, rushing towards Link at the door.

She pulled her cowl up blushing hotly behind it "Bye, Nolan. Love you too."

Link watched the whole thing from the door with a big smile.

"What's with the goofy grin, Link?" Sheik asked.

Link just continued smiling and shook his head "Nothing. You walked through the castle with your cowl down, and...you're getting soft. I like seeing you letting your walls down."

Sheik pulled his own cowl up, as he cheeks heated up. He opened the door to their room "You really are insufferable sometimes." he said walking in with a laughing Nolan and Link, following behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n) Decided to make a shorter chapter for everyone so you can get through it a little easier. Tell me what you think. Should I do shorter chapters or should I continue to do long chapters? **

Link, Sheik, and Nolan warped to Lake Hylia. There, they met up with their shadows, and the fairy.

"I'm excited to see the inside of a temple." Kiehs was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Explore all you want. I'm not going back in there, no matter how many rupees someone offered me." Link said, with a shudder.

Kiehs giggled, and Knil rolled his eyes "It's not much, but for the longest time, it was home."

"Not much?" Link yelled "I spent days traversing that temple!"

Nay laughed "Come on guys. Let's go. See you guys later." He pulled the two others towards the water "Oh Goddesses, I don't know how to swim."

Kiehs pulled his arm "I'll help you. Don't worry!"

Sheik and Link waved to them.

"Glad it's them, and not me." Link said happily.

Nolan was looking around frantically, and Link smiled "Go on Nolan. Just be careful. Meet us by the house over there," he pointed to the house off at the edge of the water. The boy smiled at his dad, and took off for the bridge.

"and you!" Link pulled Sheik flush against him, pulled the cowl down easily, and began attacking the small boy's mouth.

Sheik moaned at the intrusion, but began vigorously returning the kiss. When they broke apart, his cheeks were flushed

"What was that for?" Sheik asked.

Link smiled his goofy grin "No more ice cavern, so this was the next option."

"You will be the death of me, Link." Sheik told him, his eyes sparkling in a smile.

They laced fingers, and walked across the two bridges. They smiled at each other, as Nolan's laughter filled the air. When they reached him, he was running in circles.

"Nolan, come on," Link motioned for the boy,"We have to swim. Now, it's a warp point, so it might feel weird, ok?"

Nolan nodded. He sat on the ground, and pulled his boots off, followed by his socks. He put them in the bag he had. It had been enchanted to keep whatever he put into it completely dry, even if submerged. Link led the way. At a dock looking area, he stopped. He reached in to his pack. He pulled out his blue cap "Here Nolan. This will help you breathe long enough to dive down, and long enough to warp."

Nolan shook his head, and put a thumb to his chest "I'm a pirate, dad. Don't you remember how well I did underwater? I will take the hat, because I like it." he handed the green hat back to Link, much to Sheik's displeasure, and placed the blue cap on his blonde locks. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled loudly, and he blushed. Link looked at the boy and laughed.

"How about we eat something first?"

They sat on the lush green grass, and watched the sun sparkle off the clear water of the lake as they ate.

Delilah had out done herself. There was a variety of meats, and fruits inside the bag.

Nolan lay on the ground, content "Oh, I'm so full. That was really good."

Sheik laughed at the boy when he noticed Link sprawled out the same way. He shook his head, and began to retie the wraps around his arms. "Good thing the rule says to wait thirty minutes before swimming. You two look like you need a rest."

Link sat up and scoffed "We are young and vibrant! We don't need a rest."

Sheik chuckled, as Link hauled Nolan to his feet. "Come on Nolan! I'm going to show you something." Link grabbed the boys hand, and dragged him to a large grassy patch.

Sheik was curious, and followed behind them. He saw Link's sword swipe the grass, and watched Nolan's eyes grow wide

"It's a rupee!" He bent down to pick it up. He handed it to Link, who waved it off,

"Put it in your wallet. If you are ever short on money there are always rupees hidden in the grass."

"That's amazing! You are so smart dad!"

Sheik heard a jumping noise behind him. He pulled a dagger from the holster on his thigh, and threw it behind him without even looking. The tektite crumbled, and the dagger magically reappeared in the holster.

Nolan gasped "Daddy you are so amazing! You didn't even look at the monster! You didn't even dignify it with your eyes! Wow."

Sheik smiled. He'd been called amazing before, but for entirely separate reasons.

"Would you like to learn to throw kunai one day, Nolan?" Sheik asked.

Nolan nodded excitedly. Sheik chuckled.

"Maybe I'll ask Impa if she can train you with Anji."

"I would love to do Sheikah training!"

"I've never heard any one ever say that sentence before."

Link laughed "Come on. I think we can get in the water now. The sun is dropping. I'd like to move it before the stalchildren show up." He jumped into the water, followed by the other two. He pointed to an opening at the bottom of the water "Right there. It will take you straight in Zora's Domain."

Nolan bit his bottom lip. All this warping stuff made him nervous. He had gotten used to musical traveling, but this was new. He shivered from the dropping temperature, as the sun began to fall below the horizon. Sheik swam over to Nolan, and grabbed his hand "This is my first time as well. We will go together, ok?"

Nolan looked up into Sheik's red eyes, and smiled. They both took a breathe in unison, and dived down together. Sheik swam in first, and the force pulling him in, caused him to jerk forward, and pull Nolan in with him. The whole thing made Nolan gasp, but the cap kept him from swallowing water. When they broke the surface, Sheik was panting. He grabbed Nolan's face,

"Are you alright? Did you swallow any water? Did I jerk your arm?" He was fretting.

Link broke the surface, and shook his head free of water. He looked curiously at Sheik "Is everything ok?"

Nolan smiled, and gently removed his daddy's hands, "I'm fine. Dad was smart to give me the cap, I didn't swallow water, and the jerk surprised me. I'm okay."

"Link?" A bipedal fish person peered over the edge, and with large black eyes, looked directly at Link. Link had to swallow a gasp. Of course, this world would have a boy that looked like Mikau. Lulu had looked exactly like Ruto.

Link signaled the other two to follow him, as he climbed up the ladder. Nolan and Sheik shared a curious look, but followed.

Link walked over to the Zora boy, he held out his hand "Hi. I'm Link, but you obviously knew that. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Everyone who is anybody knows who you are, baby. My name is Mikau. I'm Ruto's husband. Hey, I didn't expect you to respond so promptly. Whose that behind you?"

"Oh, that's my," Link clamped his mouth before he said fiancé "My guide Sheik, and uh, his son Nolan." Nolan squeaked in offense, but then glared when Sheik tugged one of his pointy ears, when Mikau wasn't looking.

"I see their family resemblance, baby. How about I get you guys some food, and you can rest up to start looking for my wife tomorrow. Hey, I'm not too worried. Ruto has adventure in her heart, but I usually get a note or something by now. Yeah, maybe I'm just worrying to much, but I've been giving her space since her dad passed away. Goddesses rest his soul."

"My condolences to you. King Zora was a great man." Link said grabbing Mikau's shoulder, being mindful of the sharp blades protruding from his forearms.

"Yeah. Thanks, baby." Mikau smiled.

Sheik wanted to cover his ears. This boy sounded like a he belonged on a beach, or in a band.

A Zora girl bowed to the King, and Mikau spoke to her "Get a room for our guests here, and also get the kitchen staff to make them something."

Link stopped the girl "Just the room is fine. I know Zora's sleep early. We have already eaten."

"It would be rude for me to not show some hospitality, baby."

"Feed us breakfast before we go. You look exhausted. Why don't you go rest easy, knowing we are here to help."

Mikau nodded "Yeah. Sounds like a great idea baby. Thanks guys, please rest well tonight." he motioned for them to follow the girl, and went off to his own chambers.

The Zora girl pushed a hidden panel in the wall, and it opened a section Link had never seen before. She led them down a corridor, and opened a door for them.

They walked in, and she stood in the door, and bowed "I hope everything is acceptable."

Sheik nodded "Yes, thank you very much."

She blushed "Anything for the Hero of Time, and Queen Ruto's savior."

Sheik gave her a curious look "Princess Ruto told us of the blonde Sheikah boy who saved her life. You are the Last Sheikah. I assumed. King Mikau may not remember at the moment. The Queen's disappearance is coupled with strange monsters attempting to attack the Domain. He has a lot on his plate."

"Please tell me they aren't red, dog faced creatures."

She looked shocked "Yes, how did you know?"

"Call it a guess." Link sighed.

They finished speaking, and the Zora left. Link walked over, and placed a kiss on Sheik's and Nolan's heads.

"Why do I get the feeling you are about to say something I won't like Link?" Sheik asked.

"Because you're psychic. I can't let them do this alone. Get some rest, and I will help fight the Bokoblins."

Sheik knew arguing was pointless "Be safe, Link."

Link smiled radiantly "Of course. I need to come back to my two favorite boys." He opened the door, and walked out.

Sheik pulled his cowl down, and looked at Nolan, whose eyes were sparkling from tears.

"Let's get you dressed for bed. What's wrong?" He pulled Nolan's night clothes out of his bag.

"Why did dad call you his guide, and me only your son?"

Sheik sighed, and helped pull Nolan's clothes off "Well, see," Sheik picked his words carefully "Here in Hyrule, same sex couples are treated differently. People honestly don't enjoy knowing about it."

Nolan's eye brows furrowed together in thought, as he slipped his night gown on "Why should it matter to anyone what your personal preference is, in regards to sex? Who you love, doesn't change who you are." Nolan finally said.

Sheik was always amazed at Nolan when he had these sparks of genius "Spoken like a true leader. Unfortunately, mine is not to question why. Don't argue it! Let's get some rest, since I know your dad will be exhausted tomorrow." Sheik undressed, and then redressed in his own night clothes. He unbraided his hair, and lay down next to Nolan.

"I don't understand. Dad is the Hero of Hyrule, and you are a Hero also. Why would people be bothered by you two being in love? It makes no sense. Hyrule should just accept what's happened, and leave others alone. How many same sex couples live in fear because of others stupidity? Can't Auntie do anything about this?"

Sheik smiled and pet his sons head "All the laws in the land can't stop peoples hate. You will work yourself up trying to stop others from hating." He made Nolan lay down, and tucked him in, after placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Daddy?" The boy asked.

Sheik gave a soft "Hmm?"

"Could you braid my hair tomorrow?"

"Sure Nolan. No problem." Sheik closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep. Without Link, the bed felt unnaturally big, and empty. It wasn't until hours later, when Link came back, freshly washed, that he finally rested his eyes.

* * *

><p>Knil was helping Nay and Kiehs, up onto the platform at the beginning of the temple.<p>

"Good thing we are immortal beings." Kiehs panted.

"That was a long swim." Nayroedin squeezed water out of his braid.

"Yes it was." Knil pulled out a map that Link had given him, with marked locations for the water rising and lowering. "The easiest thing to do is to search each floor. We'll go here," he pointed to a location on the map "and lower the water to search the first floor. We can navigate using my long shot, and Sheikah grace. Then we go here," he pointed to another place "and search the second floor, and the basement. Then here," he pointed to the last location "and search the third floor, and the boss chamber."

"Sounds like a plan." Kiehs said with a smile. He looked over towards Nayroedin "You okay, Nay?"

Nay looked thoughtful, and then stomped on the floor. Suddenly, they heard something across from them, in the distance, clatter to the floor. Then he raised his glowing left hand, and touched it to the wall next to him "There, all the locks are opened, and the puzzles solved."

"You are so handy. That will cut our time in half. We should be done around sun up." Kiehs said.

"Then we can catch up with the heroes." Knil said.

"Good thing we don't need sleep. Even if I do love it, and eating."

Knil teased "Keep going like you do, and your Sheikah suit will be too tight."

Kiehs punched him, and sent him skidding across the slick floor. "Meany!"

They shared a laugh, jumped off the platform, and into the water.

It was tedious and mind numbing, as they traversed through the temple.

Finally, Knil stood in front of the one door he was dreading. With shaking hands he opened the door. It was a room, the same color of blue as the rest of the temple, with a visible door on the other side. Until Knil followed behind the two others. As soon as his foot passed the door, a strange fog began to fill the area, making the place seem endless. The more steps he took, more fog. Then an island, with a lone black tree, materialized in the middle of the room. He walked over to the tree, and ran his hand over the bark.

Kiehs looked at Knil, and the pained look on his face "This was your home."

Knil punched the tree "More like my prison."

"Dark..." Kiehs walked closer to him, as angry tears fell from his boyfriend's eyes.

"Fuck!" Knil punched the tree again "I thought I was strong enough to handle this." he fell to his knees, openly crying "I'm not that person anymore," he began to hiccup amidst his sobs "but look how the room transformed! I'm still a monster."

Nayroedin walked over, and slapped Knil across the face "Don't ever say that about yourself ever again." He said firmly as Knil looked at him in shock "You did things beyond your control, and the room fed off your fear. You are not a monster." He cupped Knil's cheeks with his hands "You are a good person who Sheik and I love." he kissed his lips softly.

Kiehs kneeled with them, and wrapped his arms around Knil "He's right Dark. We love you. You are no monster."

Eventually, the sobs stopped, and the fog began to disappear "I love you guys." Knil whispered.

"And we love you. Your eyes are red." Nay stood, and held out his hands.

Knil chuckled "My eyes are always red."

Nay pulled them both to their feet "You know what I mean."

Knil and Kiehs tip toed up and kissed Nay's cheeks. "Yeah, I do."

They finally made their way to the boss chamber.

"Ugh Master Morpha was such an ass. I must say I am glad he's gone." Knil said.

"No sign of the Queen." Kiehs said. Then he looked at Nay "Wait! Wouldn't you be able to feel her presence?"

Nay smiled "Well yes and no. There are certain places of the temple even my magic can't touch. I'm not as powerful as I once was."

"Oh. Well let's get out of here. If I never see this place again, It'll be took soon." Knil said crossing his arms.

They warped back to the platform outside.

"Look, the sun is peeking above the horizon. Let's watch it!" Kiehs was bouncing.

"Alright. That sounds nice." Knil sat down and had Kiehs on one side, and Nay on the other. They laced fingers, and watched the sun rise.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Okay, so a lot of dialogue! I didn't even realize until after, but whatever it's necessary. We switch gears a bit, but i feel like it flowed a lot better than some of my previous chapters. Sorry I stopped my weekly updates I can only complain about life! But nobody wants to read all of that! So anyways congrats to some of my readers who picked up on the little clues here and there to nail down a bad guy. I think I made it painfully obvious, but you have always been in the dark from the previous stories, so I wanted you all to know. Or at least guess. Still need a how and a why though. So enjoy this chapter everybody its a little bit shorter than some of the others but not too short! **

**Once again, I don't own TLoZ because if I did everything I have written would be totally canon, and it would be amazing!**

Sheik stood at the foot of the bed, watching the two blondes sleeping. He began questioning who Nolan's father was again. They slept completely similar. Snoring in time with one another. It was incredibly adorable, and extremely irritating.

"Get up!" He yelled.

Both of the blondes bolted up in bed. The only difference was when eyes looked up at Sheik. One set green, and one blue.

"Is it already morning?" Nolan whined while stretching.

"Yes. Wash your face, and get your clothes on." Sheik told him.

"Yes daddy." Nolan got up to get dressed.

Link was already digging in his bag "Sorry I overslept, Sheik."

"You were up most the night fighting monsters. It's alright."

"Yeah, and you were up waiting for me. How are you up?"

"Sheikah training."

Link laughed "That's your answer to everything."

"You have no idea how rigorous the training was."

Link stood up, and kissed Sheik's forehead "I love you. At least all that training means we can go on adventures together."

Sheik rolled his eyes "Yes, it does. Love you too."

Finally, they had finished dressing. Sheik stood behind Nolan, and was busying his hands in Nolan's shoulder length hair. He was doing a tight braid, close to his head, starting at the top of his head. He made twin braids on each side of his head.

"Doesn't it make me look girly? I mean, this shirt is long enough to look like dad's dress."

Link blushed "It's a tunic! Kokiri children wear them!"

"Not true dad. Saria wore pants. Really high shorts, but pants none the less."

"The Hero in the sky wore the same tunic and hat combo. Maybe not the tights,but-" Sheik was cut off

"Sheik!" Link whined.

Sheik giggled "I'm sorry Link. I love you."

Nolan was giggling as well "Sorry dad! I had to get back at you for calling me only daddy's son, even if it was necessary."

Link's face was bright red. He shoved his cap on his head, and turned to answer the door when he heard a knock. There stood a Zora boy who, at seeing Link, went pink in his cheeks "B-breakfast is r-ready, Hero. Also, y-you have g-guests, sir."

"Link will be fine, not Hero, and thank you."

The boy nodded, bowed deeply, and left.

"Let's go." Link said.

"Dad, you forgive me right?" Nolan ran over to hug Link.

"Yes I do. Watch out. I will get you back, both of you." Link gave Sheik a pointed look. Sheik only shrugged.

When Sheik and Nolan looked at each other, they both started to laugh.

They walked out, and were met by another Zora. For a fish person, she was quite pretty.

"Allow me to lead you to the dining hall." She said softly.

They nodded, and followed her. She led the way, her fins barely making noise on the rock floor. She pushed a switch on the wall, and led them into a large dining room.

"I missed all this when I came through here." Link whispered to Sheik.

"What, you think the Zora people just lived purely in the water? They are a noble people, and know how to entertain guests."

Link shrugged, and saw a familiar group of people sitting at the large table in the middle of the room.

"Hi Link!" Nay said, waving his hand over his head.

"Hey guys. How went the water temple?" Link asked holding out a chair for Sheik to sit, out of reflex.

"Link, I got it." Sheik said to him.

He gave a curious look to Sheik, but quickly understood and took a seat. Sheik helped Nolan climb into the high chairs, and then sat himself.

Mikau came over, and gave the group a smile.

"Mornin' all. Hey, I must be going crazy! You got me seeing double, baby."

"I'm Knil. This my guide, Kiehs and this is my friend, Nayroedin. He's a great fairy."

Mikau's eyes went wide "I've never seen a boy fairy! But those eyes, and hair say you are telling the truth, baby. My name is Mikau. I'm the new king."

"Pleasure to meet you your majesty. I regret to inform you that your wife is not in the water temple." Nayroedin said.

"I didn't figure she would be baby, but thanks for checking. I just wish I had some clue as to where she is." He turned to Link "I heard you helped my soldiers defeat those monsters who came out of nowhere. Hey, your presence here gave me a almost peaceful sleep. You are a good man, hero. Thank you."

"I'm only doing the right thing, but it's nice to be appreciated." Link said with a smile.

The servants all brought in a huge breakfast spread, and everyone was sure to eat their fill.

"Oh, Sheik." Mikau said "I want to thank you. Without your intervention who knows what kind of life I would have without Ruto. You are a good man too, baby. One of my servants reminded me of the tale Ruto told of the Sheikah boy who saved her life. Sorry I didn't recognize you right away."

"It's my pleasure, and my duty. I'm used to fading into the background of obscurity." Sheik said.

"Well don't feel obscure here, baby. You hold as much respect as the hero himself here."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Hey, little guy. Why did you come with your dad, instead of staying with your mom?" Mikau asked Nolan.

Nolan started choking on a piece of bread. After a drink of water he answered, "My...uh, m-my mom is dead."

"Oh, my condolences. It must have been hard to lose your mother, baby. Sheik, you look too young to have lost a wife."

Sheik pulled his cowl up. He was done with breakfast. Link snickered quietly. Only imagining how Sheik's cheeks were a bright pink, as he said "Yes, it was very unsettling. I bury myself in guiding and protecting others, now."

After breakfast, they decided to visit the Zora fountain. Mikau wished them luck.

They went to the fountain, and Link sighed "I really don't want to go inside the fish again!"

"It would be easier then pretending I lost my wife! I've never even had a girlfriend!" Sheik yelled, and then glared at the shadows who began to laugh.

Nay caught Link by the wrist. When Link turned to look at him, he saw the nervous look in his violet eyes "What's wrong?" He asked, hesitantly.

"The queen...she's not here. I can feel everything across Hyrule, and unless she's in a temple, she's not here." Nayroedin said.

"Why didn't you say anything during breakfast?" Sheik asked.

"The king is not as well as he says. His mind and heart are in turmoil. I can't kill the hope he had having Link here."

"What do we do then?" Link yelled.

"I...I'm sorry I don't know." Nay took a step back, with tears sparkling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm not mad at you. This is getting frustrating." Link said while walking to Nay, and embracing him.

"Well..." Nay said nervously "I think it's about to get worse."

* * *

><p>Zelda was in her study with Ganon, the two of them pouring over multiple books. Ganon sighed, and removed his reading glasses "Zelda, dear, I don't know how much information we will manage to obtain. All these books tell us are that Bokoblins were a breed of monster that the Hero of the Sky defeated."<p>

"But there has to be more! Why are they here now? Who is their master?" Zelda cried. She held a book of Hyrule's History in front of her face "Tell me your secrets!"

Ganon chuckled at the princess "Perhaps, you should take a break?"

As if on cue, Nathaniel walked in with a tray of tea "Your Majesty, Lord Ganon, would you like some tea?"

"Yes Nathaniel. Thank you so much." Zelda said with a gentle smile.

Nathaniel set the tray down, bowed, and left.

Ganon was flabbergasted "Is he psychic or something?"

"Nathaniel has been with me since we were both very small. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes. No matter how many times I try to embrace him as family, he refuses. He is dear to me."

"It's weird." Ganon said.

Zelda laughed, and made them both a cup of tea.

"It's been normal for me." She took a long sip of tea, and set the cup down "I've been avoiding this question Ganon, but..." She sighed heavily, tracing her finger on the rim of the cup.

"You want former bad guy opinions on what's going on?" He asked. He was holding the small cup delicately in his large hands.

"I wanted to word it, maybe a tad less incriminating, to be honest."

"There is no need to beat around the bush in times of crisis. As your suitor, I have to see how we work together. I acknowledged my misdeeds in the past. I wish I could tell you something, but unfortunately, I posses no further knowledge on the subject."

"Oh." Zelda slumped in her chair, but immediately sat erect at the knock to her door. Before she could answer, Nathaniel popped his head in.

"Your majesty, I know you said no visitors, but Link of the Goron tribe says it's urgent."

"Link? Why would Darunia send his son? Send him in."

A small Goron (if you could call a Goron small) walked into Zelda's study, trembling. If there was one thing she had learned from Link, it was if the Goron Link started to cry, it was all over

"What seems to be the problem, Link?"

"M-my dad is gone!" The young Goron choked out.

Zelda And Ganon both gasped. Zelda let the Goron weep as she turned to Ganon "I need you to return to the desert."

"Princess?" Ganon was shocked. Had he done something wrong?

"You need to go and protect your people. I believe someone has it out for the sages. Nabooru needs to be in capable hands."

"Oh, yes. I understand princess." He stood to take his leave.

"Please, Lord Ganon, be safe." She said.

He grabbed her hand, and kissed the back of it "I promise. You take care as well." He quietly left the room.

She nodded, and steeled herself. She turned back to Link, and gently coaxed him to calm down.

"Now, try and think clearly. When did you last see your dad?"

"Two days ago, when the bad monsters starting attacking us."

Zelda picked up a book from her desk, and opened it to a marked page "Did they look like this?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. They were in some serious trouble. She then thought of something "Nathaniel!" she yelled.

"Yes, your grace?" He asked walking inside.

"Find Impa! I need to tell her of the danger."

* * *

><p>Impa was outside, panting across from a strawberry haired girl, who had a set of kunai gripped expertly in her hands. Her red eyes blazed with passion, and her breathe came out in short pants. Impa came flying at her again, and the girl expertly blocked the strikes with the daggers being held flush against her forearms. She suddenly heard something come from behind, and immediately held her dagger out to stop a blow from Kafei.<p>

"Haha! Amazing reflexes honey." Kafei laughed.

"But you made a mistake." Impa said tapping a blade on her back "You were so focused on the noise behind you, that you lost focus on me."

Anji crumpled to the floor "Darn! I don't think I'm cut out for this." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Dry those tears!" Impa barked "Sheikah are stronger then tears! You are cut out for this, you need to train more. It is only your first day, and your natural talents have progressed you to this level."

Anji jumped up at Impa's sharp tone. "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

Kafei walked over, and moved the blonde bangs from his daughters face "You look like your uncle." He chuckled "You are doing really great. Your determination is so strong! You will be an expert in no time."

Impa smirked "How are you one to judge an expert? Seeing as you have never been one."

"Because I learned from one."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kafei."

"Lady Impa!" someone called out.

What is it Nathaniel?" She asked, as the brunette boy ran to her.

"The Princess requests your audience."

"Yes of course. I'll be there momentarily. Anji we will continue this tomorrow. Kafei, thank you for your assistance today."

"No problem Aunt." Kafei said with a smile. He and Anji covered their eyes, as she threw down a Deku nut to warp immediately to the Princess.

* * *

><p>Kafei and Anji went back into the castle to check on Anju. She was sitting on the bed knitting a blanket.<p>

"Hello you two. Anji, how was training?"

"Really great mom!" Anji replied while climbing onto the bed "Aunt Impa immediately started in with weapons and fighting."

"Oh my! Isn't that a little advanced for a child your age?"Anju asked with a panicked expression.

"Don't worry dear. She's got a great teacher, and she is a natural." Kafei said kissing his wife's forehead.

"I had a blast mommy. Please don't get too worried."

Anji sighed, but acknowledged her daughters elation.

Kafei placed a hand on Anju's stomach "And how are you?" he asked trying not to elude to anything with Anji watching. That girl had sharp, red eyes of truth.

"Just fine dear." She said grabbing his hand to twine their fingers together.

"What are you knitting mommy?"

"Just a blanket sweety. You two are finding things to do, and I feel lost. The servants here wait on me hand and foot. I need something to occupy my time."

"Oh." Anji said. "Uncle Sheiky will be back soon with everyone."

"You miss them already?" Kafei asked her with a laugh.

"Well yes, but I can feel it. They will be here soon "

Kafei chose not to question it. Sometimes, Anji just knew things.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) So I am going to go with shorter chapters so I don't spread myself too thin. I am only going to focus on at least two groups at a time. Trying to write so much caused me to break down into writers block. I had ideas and they were running but my ability to form a sentence was completely gone. I am still not completely in love with this chapter, but it's been way too long since I updated and some of you were wondering if I was dead or gave up the story. I haven't. Updates might be really slow, but I am still working on it!**

"What do you mean things are going to get worse?" Link growled at the fairy. Despite Nayroedin being taller than the hero, he took a step back.

"I have a feeling is all. I can't pin down what it is, but I just can't shake an ominous feeling." the fairy whimpered.

"Link...calm down." Sheik said grabbing the blondes shoulder.

Link sighed "I can't ever win!"

"You're doing your best dad." Nolan said.

"My best doesn't seem good enough."

"Why don't we warp to the Temple Of Time, speak with the princess and formulate a plan?" Sheik said.

"Sounds like a plan. We will see you guys later." Knil told them.

"Not coming with?" Sheik asked.

"No, we are going to speak with the Fairy in the fountain over there."

"Well alright. Take care guys." Sheik said "Why don't we tell the king we are going to continue the search elsewhere? As to not alert him."

"Sounds good." Link said.

Sheik watched Link suspiciously as they went to find Mikau. His shoulders were slumped, like the weight of the world was bore upon him. Sheik felt a pain in his chest. He had seen that posture before. He already knew what kind of expression Link wore without looking at his face. Link was angry, guilty, sad, and bearing it all on himself.

"You aren't alone in this Link. Don't bear this burden alone." Sheik whispered.

"I know. I just can't shake the feeling that this is all my fault."

"It's not Link. It's not."

They finally found Mikau. The Bokoblin attacks had stopped. Sheik told him of their departure and assured him that everything would be fine. Ruto was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and she was great at not being found when she had something important to do. This put some ease in the weary kings heart, and he thanked them for their help. They warped out of the area and to the temple of time.

* * *

><p>Ganon rode hard and fast on the back of his midnight black horse. He had to make sure the Gerudo women were safe. He had left Nabooru in charge during his absence to court the Princess, but he was still their leader. He had to make sure they were safe. When he arrived the fortress look untouched. Aveil walked over and bowed<p>

"Lord Ganon, back so soon? Did Princess Zelda turn you down?" She asked with a cheeky smirk.

Ganon climbed off the horse and handed Aveil the reigns "Our courtship is going wonderfully. There have been...disturbances going on in Hyrule. She sent me here to check on you all."

Aveil grabbed the reigns of the horse with a shocked expression "What's been happening my lord?"

"I am not at liberty to say, but how are things here?"

"Just fine. No one dares to stand against the Gerudo. Nabooru can give you a full report."

"Thank you Aveil." he left her to go speak with Nabooru. As he passed by the women they all bowed and treated him respectfully. It was all new for Ganondorf, this alternate timeline. The women who hated and plotted against him suddenly became his comrades. Nabooru was the most shocking. She hated Ganon and made plans to destroy him, she was a sage who had fought against him, and through all that, he had loved her. The hero reset time and changed history and now he no longer loved Nabooru and found the Hylian Princess absolutely enchanting. He didn't know what it was about her. She was different, and yet she was so strong and courageous. Her blonde hair and fierce beautiful blue eyes kept Ganon enraptured on her every word. He never saw himself as a submissive man, but Zelda was his equal. He walked in his throne and saw,Nabooru speaking to a servant. They both froze and bowed upon seeing Ganon

"Lord Ganon, welcome back." They said in unison.

"Don't stop on my account." He said.

They finished business and Nabooru turned to Ganon "Zelda done dealing with you."

Ganon chuckled "Everyone just assumes. Our courtship is going well."

"Does you being here have something to do with the off disturbances I've been feeling?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yes."

"There's a barrier around the fortress. I knew you were here. Saria told me of the invasion of the forest and I got paranoid."

"She must have warned the others as well, but I wonder why Ruto and Darunia wouldn't listen. Zelda is doing all she can and has brought up security especially for Impa."

Nabooru laughed "Impa must be hating that! She needs no ones assistance. As for the other two, maybe they went to investigate and got hurt. It's hard to believe they up and vanished. Saria was lucky that cutie hero was there."

"Yes the two heroes and their son are quite marvelous."

Nabooru have a questioning look "Son? I'm pretty sure that cute Sheikah is a boy...he does have curvy hips though."

"Sheik is all male, even if he appears feminine. They found a young Gerudo boy in Termina. The entire clan had been murdered,by a fairy who travels with their shadows."

"This sounds incredibly complicated. The whole clan was murdered, my Goddess. That poor boy. You should bring him here! Oh, the women would love to have a tiny boy around."

"Good luck. The young boy loves his fathers. But maybe he can visit."

They talked for awhile about everything and Nabooru had everything under control. That's why she was second in command. She jumped when the necklace around her neck began to flash "Oh the girls are back from the desert. They went to inspect the Temple for me. Just a precaution. They are unharmed and all returned. Just as I thought. No one dare cross us. You can go back to your beloved Ganny, I have everything under control."

Ganon shook his head "I will stay as a precaution. Why don't you go and relax. I believe preparations for a feast are in order."

Nabooru swept into a low bow "Yes my lord." She stood and gave him a wink "Don't get too drunk, women are still pining for your heart."

Ganon chuckled "Try as they might, my heart belongs to a beautiful blonde princess."

"What a beautiful queen she will be." She turned and sauntered out of the room.

Ganon sat down with a smile. "What a beautiful queen indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N) Continuing on with shorter chapters and two groups. I think it is going well! I don't really have much to say about this. Just read and enjoy! That's really all I can hope for. I don't own TLoZ I only wish that I did! **

"Oh, well hello." Zelda said, opening the window of her bedroom to let a Gerudo Hawk inside. He had a letter on his back addressed to the princess. She took it, and offered the bird some fruit she had sitting by her bed. She recognized Ganon's handwriting, and tore open the letter. As she read the letter, it felt like a stone dropped in her stomach. Ganon was going to remain at the fortress, as a safety precaution. She understood, of course, but it still upset her slightly. She sighed heavily, and closed her blue eyes, clutching the letter to her chest. She could smell the sands of the desert from it. The smell was comforting to her. She could be strong without him, but it was easier when two people could look things up.

"I wish, maybe Nayroedin could help..." She sighed, and went to sit in her bed.

"Did you need something Your Majesty?" Zelda jumped at the sudden voice in her head. That hadn't happened since she was bonded with Sheik, but that wasn't his voice.

"Nay...Nayroedin?" She asked aloud.

"You called for me?" He asked with a giggle.

"Yes, I was wondering what you are doing." Suddenly this wasn't weird anymore.

"Mmm, about to head to the castle. Did you need something? Link is probably already there."

"Could you and your group go to Death Mountain? I would hate to send the guys as soon as they got back. I know it's a lot to ask."

"Oh, sure Princess, we can go. Why Death...," He paused seeing in her mind "Oh...I see. We are on our way to the mountain then. We will be back with a report."

"Thank you. Any news about the Zora Queen?"

"Nope. She's gone. It's alright, we will find her. It just might take some time is all. See you later Your Majesty."

Zelda felt the mind link end, and she fell onto her bed again with a heavy sigh. She was brought back to the present by a soft cry from the hawk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me give you a reply." She walked over to a desk, and scribbled back a message to the Gerudo Lord. She placed the letter inside the tube on the hawk's back, and gave him more fruit, before sending him out the window. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called out.

"Your Majesty." Sheik said walking in.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at her adopted younger sibling. Sheik pulled down his cowl to smile at her.

"Zelly." He corrected himself.

She smiled at this, and walked over, embracing him "Where are Link and Nolan?"

"Talking with Kafei and Anji. I came to report to you."

"And?"

"No sign of the Zora Queen. Nay can't sense her presence, unless she is in a temple. They searched the Water Temple, and found nothing that may have even alerted them of her presence."

Zelda sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose to stem the oncoming headache. "First Ruto, and now Darunia."

"The Goron patriarch is missing? We should depart immediately!"

"The shadows have it handled. You and your family should rest."

"The other sages..."

"Ganondorf is in the desert with Nabooru. Saria is aiding the Deku Sapling in protecting the Forest, and Impa, Rauru, and myself are incredibly safe within the castle walls."

Sheik sighed mirroring Zelda's nose pinching. "But Zelda...may I remind you of a certain little eleven year old who snuck his way in to meet the princess."

"Irrelevant. That was destiny. No buts, Sheik. You need to relax, and so does Link. And you need to allow Nolan time to relax. He's a child, not a hero in training."

"We make him do nothing against his will Zelda. His heart yearns for adventure he was denied as a king."

"That may be Sheik, but why don't you take him to the desert? I'm sure he would love the women there, and it will be a great chance for you to get to know Ganon better. Don't give me that look Sheik!"

"I suppose that idea is well and good enough." Sheik replied making a face.

Zelda laughed "Do you know what happens in two weeks, Sheik?"

"Nothing I can think of. Why?"

Link was standing in Zelda's doorway "It's your birthday. November the twenty third."

"Once again, Sheik tries to forget his birthday." Zelda giggled. "I thought that your birthday would be the perfect rouse for an engagement dinner. Close friends will know of the engagement, the rest of those in attendance will think it's a dinner to celebrate the Sheikahn Hero's birthday."

"I think it's a great idea Zelly." Link said with a smile.

"I think it's a stupid idea." Sheik muttered.

Link wrapped his arms around Sheik from behind "Don't be like that. It's a great idea, and you know it!"

Zelda giggled "You two are just so cute together. Listen to your husband Sheik. Just be a good wife, and go with it."

Sheik shot Zelda a look, that just made her laugh harder. Link put his chin on Sheik's head, barely containing his own laughter.

"Hero, I will elbow you in the gut, and have no qualms about it."

Link grabbed the lithe boy by the wrists "Feisty Sheikah. That's why I love you." He kissed his head.

Sheik rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile. Be as annoying as they were, Sheik loved both Zelda and Link.

"Come to my office boys. We have a dinner to begin planning, and I want to make sure our birthday boy has all the strawberries, and strawberry flavored things his heart can take."

Sheik's mouth salivated at the idea, and he promptly tried to follow Zelda. He couldn't, his wrists were still locked.

"Link?" He turned to look at the blue eyed hero.

"We will be along in a moment Zelda." He watched her nod and walk off. "Before this engagement dinner, I want to finish." Link stated.

"Finish what?"

"Kissing you everywhere you taught me a song. This means a lot to me, Sheik."

"Alright. Tomorrow, we can have Kafei watch Nolan, and we can visit the various locations. If we warp it should be fairly quick. Make sure you bring the Goron tunic. Remember when you entered the mountain in your green tunic? You were covered in sweat."

"At least I didn't forget to wear the blue tunic!"

"I love you, silly hero."

Link scooped Sheik up into his arms, and began the walk to Zelda's study. Sheik just sighed, and allowed it.

"I love you too, Sheik." Link said, hugging the boy in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Something is up with my parents, Nolan. I can tell." Anji said, while tying up her loose binds. They were sitting their shared room together<p>

"Like what? Your parents wouldn't hide something from you." Nolan said.

"I don't know. I intend to find out. Daddy has been doting on mommy, and mommy has been knitting. My mom never knits! The only thing she has ever knit was my baby blanket."

"Maybe she has more free time, since she doesn't run the inn right now."

"Nolan, no one can hide anything from me. They are hiding something, I Just want to know what!"

"This must be a Sheikah trait, to be paranoid."

"It's not paranoia if I know something is wrong!"

Nolan giggled, and walked over to kiss the strip of forehead visible to him. "I miss seeing your face by the way."

"I'm doing my training now. I can't show my face until I am eighteen."

"I know, and I understand, but I still miss it."

"Do you know what we need to do?"

"What?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Meddle in something. We are in a giant castle. There must be secret passages or something."

"There is that paranoia."

Anji giggled, and heard a knock on the door "Come in." the door swung open, and the children smiled

"Hi Nathaniel." They said in unison.

He bowed "Hello young ones. Would you like to have a snack in the dining hall?"

"Sure, sounds great." Anji answered, and Nolan nodded in agreement.

"Allow me to accompany you then." Nathaniel said to them.

They followed him through the twisting corridors, hand in hand. The assistant thought it was sweet that the two were so young, and deeply in love. He secretly wished the young heroes son, and the Sheikah girl all the best of luck.

"What's for snack Nathan?" Anji asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. The little girl had taken to shortening his name, but he didn't really mind.

"Fruit bowls. Of course, there will be strawberries and grapes within the bowls for you both."

"It's amazing how all the servants learn each individual person, and cater to their desires." Nolan said.

"It happens when the staff is happy. The Princess looks at us all like family. She treats us like that. She never bosses us around, and we do things because we want to. Families are made, children taken care of, and we are happy."

"Nathan, you are the same age as the princess, have you had your eye on courting someone?" Anji asked.

The green eyed attendant blushed "Aren't you a little young to ask about courting?"

"Nathan, my gay dads are going to be getting married, and hello." He waved his hand that was holding Anji's in his direction. "We know about courting."

He sat the children at the table, and had the staff bring their snack. He bowed to the children, and leaned in close to them "If you must know, I want to court Delilah, the head cook." He stood straight up "Alert the cooks if you need anything. I need to bring the Princess her tea."

The children smiled at each other. They finally found something to meddle in.

"Delilah!" the two called in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) I know this is short, but I was pretty happy with it. I have been waiting for this moment here for a very long time! But it is just a glimpse into the bigger plan here. Stuff is getting bad and trying to find happy a midst all the bad is getting few and far between. I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter. Everyone who comments is much appreciated because despite the lack of readers to this story you guys have all been super faithful since the first one and that means a lot to me! **

"I'm so bored." Knil whined.

"As if almost catching on fire wasn't exciting enough!" Kiehs shrieked at the silver haired boy.

"Well, yeah that was excitement, but it's okay. Nay saved me!"

"What am I going to do with you?"

Knil wrapped his arms around his Sheikah boyfriend, making walking awkward "Love me forever, maybe?"

"Other then that, you dummy." Kiehs said giving Knil's hands a squeeze, before pushing him away.

"It's nice to know the Great Fairy here is also happy. The Princess takes really good care of everyone in her kingdom." Nay said trying to steer the conversation.

They were looking around for the missing Goron patriarch within the Fire Temple. They had been in and around Death Mountain for two days, and it was hot. Kiehs' suit stood up well to the heat, but Nayroedin and Knil were covered in magic. They realized, shortly after warping to the area, that they could hardly withstand the heat, and nearly burned to a crisp. Nayroedin used magic to protect himself and Knil from the damaging heat and lava.

"This is getting frustrating though," Nayroedin continued, as they hopped across the pillars into the bosses chamber "I just want to find a Fountain I can call my own."

"It's alright Nay." Kiehs said, hoisting up Knil before he touched down in some lava after his footing slipped while jumping "We will find something soon. I can feel it."

Nay sighed "Excuse me if I don't share in your enthusiasm. All the fairy's are happy, and there are no unoccupied fountains that fit my tastes. There is only one fountain left within the Gerudo Desert. We may have to head back to Termina. Or I will, after the wedding."

"I'm sure if you find nothing here, our moms will allow us to stay with you." Knil said.

"Still a depressing thought!"

"What's more depressing, is no Goron patriarch located in the temple." Kiehs said looking around the chamber that once housed the dragon Volvagia.

"Shoot. That makes two missing sages, amongst an attack by Bokoblins. I see it as hard to believe the monsters put up that hard of a fight, even en mass." Nay mused aloud.

"Did you feel him outside the temple?" Kiehs asked the fairy.

"No, I didn't. I'm thinking Saria was lucky that Sheik and Link were there, or she might be missing too."

"Let's get out of this lava filled hell hole." Knil said. They all warped out of the area, and landed right outside the walls of the castle. Being with a magical fairy had it's perks. Zelda had magic guarding the castle so they couldn't warp inside the castle.

"Home sweet home, for now." Kiehs said with a smile. They all grabbed hands, and walked in to the castle.

"Oh food! I'm so hungry!" Kiehs said, running for the kitchen with Knil and Nay in tow.

"Hello children. What are you up too?" Nay said to Anji and Nolan, as they passed through the dining hall. Knil and Kiehs left him for food.

"Hello Nay. Nothing!" They answered in unison.

"The distressed looking, and blushing head cook, tell me otherwise." He said with a smile.

"It's alright, sir." The cook replied "This is the second time they are trying to convince me to court a boy."

"Oh, how wonderful. Congratulations, Nathaniel has liked you for a very long time."

The cook blushed heavily, and excused herself.

"How do you do that Nay?" Anji asked in amazement.

"Do what?" He asked curiously.

"You just know things." Nolan said.

The pink haired fairy shrugged. He saw two familiar blondes walking toward him "Hello Sheik, Link."

"How did it go in the mountain? I am so sorry we didn't join you." Link apologized frantically.

"No worries Link. We are only happy to be useful. I apologize it took us so long. Goron city is confusing, the temple was treacherous, and we spoke to the fairy on the mountain. No Patriarch though, my apologies!"

"Don't be sorry for things you can't control. You tried. Thank you!" Sheik said to calm the fairy.

"Thank you guys. You are leaving soon?"

"Yes. I have a mission to complete." Link said "We are leaving Nolan with Kafei, and we are going temple hopping."

Nay smiled knowingly "Don't get tied up in tonsil hockey, okay?"

Sheik's face was thankfully covered to hide the blush, and Link just laughed.

Nay offered a soft smile "Nolan will be in good hands. We will be here for him. You have fun, but not too much. We will contact you if anything comes up."

"Thank you Nayroedin." Sheik said, before following Link. First stop Temple of Time where Link was taught the Prelude of Light.

Princess Zelda was in the kitchen when the fairy walked in.

"Hello Nay. Any luck?" She asked hopefully.

Nay shook his head "Sorry Your Highness, no signs of the Patriarch. My apologies."

"Its not your fault, don't worry" she sighed heavily "How goes the fountain search?" she asked, hoping for good news.

"All the fairies are so gleeful. I can't seem to find one that suits me. To be honest, I may have to search Termina after this wedding business."

"That's unfortunate." She stopped when she had a thought. Her eyes sparkled from something in a memory "I...I think I just remembered something."

"What is it Your Highness?"

"Zelda will do fine, Nay. As a child, I used to explore the castle, and came upon something very curious one day. Would you like to see?"

"If you would truly want me to see."

Zelda told the cooks thank you, and led Nay by the arm. The two shadows, with mouths full, waved to the fairy "I feel so silly for not remembering earlier, but I haven't been there in so long." Zelda pressed a hidden panel in the wall of the throne room, and led Nay through it. The tall fairy had to bend down to make it inside. The hallway was also very cramped.

"This may be uncomfortable." He said. Suddenly, he shrunk down to Zelda's height "That's better."

"Hmm, I had no idea you could do that!"

He giggled "I like rubbing my height in Knil's face. Don't tell him though."

"Your secret is safe with me."

They walked through twisting corridors, and down a lot of stairs. Despite the dark halls of stone, there was still a calm and warm atmosphere.

"Zelda, where exactly are we headed?" Nay asked.

"You'll see. Its not much farther." She replied going down another set of stairs. "Close your eyes, ok."

Nay smiled at the princess, but closed his eyes regardless. He heard the sound of a heavy door being pushed open, and the princess grunting from effort. He then heard the sound of the princess' boots walking farther away. "Open your eyes, and walk in." she called out.

He opened his violet eyes, and once he crossed the threshold, a familiar harp melody started up, and the sound trickling water could be heard. He gasped loudly as Zelda clasped her hands together with a bright smile.

"W-where are we?" he asked. The whole area was a soft blue color. Two waterfalls on each side endlessly emptied into the shallow pool in the middle. There were sparkling lights everywhere and a giant Triforce hanging from the ceiling. He looked around, taking everything in.

Zelda giggled "It hasn't done this until now. It's a fairy fountain, under the castle!"


End file.
